Talk:Escanor/@comment-124.106.139.173-20170907151524/@comment-42.61.179.167-20171026131722
Here's a rebuttle to what you said. "I still think meliodas is still stronger than Escanor for the reason that meliodas isn't even in his full form yet. It was only his assualt mode that was shown but it was never stated that is was his last and complete form." But this was Meliodas' Full Form, his True Power. The only way he'd be any stronger than he currently is, is if he used Indura, which Meliodas might not even be able to do, it's not confirmed that all Demons above 50,000 PL and have 7 Hearts can do it. "Another reason is that in Escanors Peak power level didn't even compare to Meliodas' power in his assualt mode where he was even just toying with Escanor." But Escanor at his Peak Power was able to one shot Meliodas in his Assault Mode, without even touching him. "And keep in mind that after their battle, Escanor fainted just by Merlin's "ONE PUNCH!!" hahahaha and he hasn't woke up ever since where meliodas regained conciousness moments later where if it wasn't for Merlin's attack, Meliodas would have been awaked by now." Yeah, Escanor took some serious damage during the fight, including damage dealt to himself from using "The One", that's why even Merlin was able to knock Escanor out with a punch. Meliodas only regained his consciousness because Elizabeth tried to heal him. Did you not catch that? " I do admit that Sunshine is an extremely powerfull magic like Merlin said but she also said that "Escanor probably burnt up an intire storage of energy that he build up over these years. I'll say it again YEARS!!!" That was a mistranslation. The correct translation read "The Damage Escanor suffered was greater than the captain. Sunshine is too powerful a magic. Even if it was to stop the Captain, it seems he used too much of his Strength. All the strain that had been accumulating over the years suddenly released in one go." this means that Escanor had been strained by not using "The One" before, thus why he took so much damage. He didn't actually burn up any store of energy. Besides, Escanor being able to store Energy doesn't make any sense at all. "So if we we're to look at them as a whole person not only by their quickburst power. Meliodas will likely come up on top for the reason that meliodas' power is consistent not like Escanor's which increases as the rising of the sun." That "quickburst of power" is enough to take out most Characters in the series without even touching them, including Meliodas. I think that's enough reason to put Escanor above Meliodas. Also, what does consistancy have to do with anything? Nothing. That's what. "So if meliodas and escanor where to fight at another time, escanor would probably die and the greatest evil that has ever to set foot on earth will once again rise." True. However if this fight happened when Meliodas didn't become so desperate to get out of the Cocoon and didn't go into his Assault Mode, this fight would have been really easy for Escanor, except for when at night, though that's a given. Assault Mode Meliodas was kinda a one-time-thing. We'll probably never see this form again because this form represents Meliodas at his lowest point, his most desperate moment. Meliodas himself admits that this is the part of him he feels is the most shameful.